I Will Find You and Bring You Back
by Doroshi-San
Summary: Maka has had enough of the teasing, and when her only upstander, Soul Eater Evans, teases her, she runs away, but he didn't mean it! Going on an adventure, he goes off to find her. When Maka finds a friend to help her, will this help turn her fate, or is she destined for doom? Will Soul find Maka? AU Highschool Story is crappy at first but gets better.
1. Chapter 1: How Could You?

**Chapter: How Could** **You?****  
**

**Hello my little bunnies! This is my first fanfic, so all flames and comments accepted.**

* * *

**~M.P.O.V.~**

As I was walking to my locker, a girl bumped me in the shoulder and all my textbooks fell. The girl looked back and it was the meanest girl in the school Tori Goto. She looked at me and snickered.

"Ooh. What happened? No muscle in your arms?" I was about ready to throw my books at her when someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was the boy who was always there for me when I needed it, the one of the most popular and good looking boys in mySoul Evans.

"You know Maka she is right. You are considered the weakest girl in the school." Tori smirked looking away tears pooling in my eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SOUL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" I ran out of school crying, no knowing where I was going. When I stopped, I was far our of Death City. I looked around. All I saw was desert. _Oh Kami, where am I?, I thought._

* * *

**I am sorry it is short I have to go to sleep now. I promise to make it longer next time. *salutes* Until next time my dear bunnies!**

**-Doro-Chan**


	2. Ch 2: Help From the Voice Inside My Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter: The Help From the Voice Inside My Head**

**~Maka's P.O.V~**

As I looked around, I notice I was in the middle of nowhere, _Dangit Maka, how could you be so stupid, _I thought. The sun was panting and the sand was being blown.

"Oh no how am I supposed to get back?" I facepalmed myself, this is going to be a LONG walk, but just then I heard a voice.

"I can help you find a way." I turned to the voice and saw a lady with long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a bright white dress. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Hi." I said nervously. She giggled a silvery laugh.

"Why hello. It seems as if you need help." I nodded.

"I was called from the heavens to help you, I am Serena, you guardian angel/genie. I was told about your problem, Maka. Do you want to go back to Death City or go start somewhere fresh and anew?"

"Hmm.. So your saying, go back and face the pain, or go somewhere else and not have to face the bullying?" I asked hopefully.

"Exactly!"

"How does the Big Apple Sound?"

"It sound absolutely perfect!"

"Wait what about my stuff?"

"We gon' get you new stuff gurl!"

"When are we gonna go?"

"Now." Right when she spoke, a blinding white light surrounded us, and we were gone.

* * *

Sorry it is so short, but until next time my dear bunnies!


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**HEY! HEY! I love all the enthusiasm and excitement from Lillyrd and Crazy and Random Child! My internet started working just in time! I watched Trinity Seven last night and I loved it!Well anyways, on to the story, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters! The only thing that I own from this story is the plot. **

**Chapter 3: Where Am I?**

* * *

~Soul's P.O.V.~

(During chapter 1)

I was sitting in a dark room, all I saw was a screening in front of me. I realized what was going on. I narrowed my eyes in anger. Tori was bullying Maka, then supposedly "I" came up and supported her. I growled. I tried to stand up, but I realized I was chained to a wall. Dangit, how am I supposed to get out. I sat down

.

"This is so not cool." I sat there for a couple of minutes pondering how to get out. I looked around for any sharp items. Nothing. Then all of a sudden, I heard a crash and a blinding white light. I saw Black*Star.

"Mwahahaha! Don't worry Soul! Your god is here to save you!" He smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea. Whatever. Can you get me outta chains?" I asked. He walked over to me and took out a dagger.

"WHOA DUDE! DON'T KIL-" I looked at Black*Star and saw him cutting at my chains. He finally got me out several minutes later.

"Let's go Soul!"

"Uhhhh. Where exactly are we?"

"Los Angeles."

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!" I shouted. I walked over the broken wall and stepped outside. I breathed in the fresh air.

"Let's go Soul!" It was probably about 4'o clock right now. We walked until 8. We sat down on a curbside. I looked up and looked at the stars. I remembered what I saw earlier. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach.

"Why hello boys!" Black*Star and I turned around. We saw two identical ladies. Long brown hair with a short and tight red dresses.

"Waddya want?" Black*Star asked.

"We wanted to play a little game with you." They said in unison. We looked at them suspiciously.  
"Let's do a quiz. If you guess right, you can go, but it you don't there will be _special_ consequences._"_

Consequences was said kind of differently, but I couldn't tell in which tone. Black*Star cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this."

"Now tell us, where is Maka Albarn?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Too late. Time for your punishment." They licked their lips. They held their hands up the sky and said something I didn't understand. All of a sudden, a red light surrounded them. They had blood red eyes, their bodies turned a orangish color, and they had claws about 4 inches long.

"Hello, our names is Katrina and we have come to destroy you." They said with a creepy tone.

"RUN!" I yelled. We ran as fast as we could. When we got really far away, wings sprouted out of their backs that looked like long flames. They came at us with their claws.

"You boys can't run for long, we will soon get to eat you!" They said hungrily. They turned their heads away for a brief second, but when they looked back, we were gone. We ran inside a gun shop. I grabbed an AK-47 and I threw an AK-97 to Black*Star. We grabbed some bullets and put them in the barrel. We stepped out of the shop.

"There they are!" The Katrinas shouted. When they came close to us, I held up my gun and shot them. Black*Star shot the other Katrina. We nailed them both in the stomach. They screeched and fell to the floor.

"THAT WAS OUR LAST LIVES MORONS!" They yelled in unison. Then their bodies dissolved. We heard clapping behind us and turned around. Standing behind us was our homeroom teacher, Proffessor Stein.

"You boys did so well. Well anyways, we have to get back to Death City. Using that." He said motioning to the truck behind him.

"You boys ready to get back?"

"HECK YEA!"

* * *

**That's it for today bunnies! Have a good day! *Salutes* until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: 9 Years Ago

Okay okay! I will be able to update more now! Yayayayayay. Anyways, let us get onto the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and all dat stuff.

Chapter 4: Dunno What Ta Call Dis

* * *

Maka's POV

When we came to New York, I popped up at an amazing penthouse. Serena and I stepped in the elevator and we waited 36 floors just to get to the we got to the penthouse we had a 120 inch HD flatscreen tv, with a purple bean couch. The walls were a light teal with a metal floor. I looked at the stairs which were spiraling around an emerald green lava lamp. I squealed in delight. I hugged Serena.

"Oh my gosh Serena! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I said. She smiled at me with genuine.

"Don't worry, this is just to help you!" She said. I looked at the clock which said that it was 10:00. I yawned.

"Tired?" Serena questioned. I nodded. She pointed at the staircase.

"That away to your bedroom!" I nodded I walked up the stairs and collapsed on something that looked like a bed and fell asleep.

-Serena's POV-

That girl doesn't suspect a thing, when she doesn't expect it, I will get my revenge, I thought back to 9 years ago.

~9 years ago-

_I swooped down from a tree and saw Kami, the woman who destroyed my parents._

_"Oh hello Kami," I said with a sneer, " How has life, wait don't answer, you don't have much time left anyways." I saw a little girl standing behind her who had ash blonde hair and emerald green eyes, Kami motioned her to go run, but the girl ranaway to a tree behind us. My claws grew out and I growled._

_"Well hello, Serena, long time no see, I see you have come to make me pay a price." She said calmly, " well too bad, it won't happen." She pulled a dagger out of her purse. She dropped her purse and glared at me. We circled each other and glared. I charged first and I snagged my claws on her shirt and it made a gash in her arm. Right when I got really close, she sliced at my arm and she cut off the bottom half of it. My arm fell off and smoke came out of it. I screamed in pain. While I was distracted, she ran at me she and swept my legs from under me. I fell to the floor, and she stabbed me in the stomach, the blood gushed out and she ran off. I used up my first life._

_"I will get you back!" I screeched._

-Back to present time!-

I grinned with an evil grin and chuckled.

* * *

Sorry it is short! I would like to have a Beta reader, if you could PM whether or not you want to, the next time I post, the beta reader will be announced.

FYI This is a competition, whoever has the best stories will be chosen.

*salutes* Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Death City and Kid's Rage?

**Hai everyone! Happy almost Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one will be long because I have music to motivate me and I have no class or homework today ^.^ Enjoy!**

**I would again like to thank Lillyrd and yu-gi****-ohlove03 for being enthusiastic readers!**

**Also don't forget, I am looking for a beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my beautifully evil Ocs and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Death City and Kid's Rage?**

-Soul's POVV-

As we drove back, it was awfully quiet. My phone was out of battery, which was so not cool. We finally got to Professor Stein's home. Checked my watch, _11:40_.

"You boys can manage walking by yourselves, can't you?" Professr Stein asked. Black*Star and I nodded.

"Good, now shoo." he said waving his hand dissmissively. We wave good bye and looked at each other.

"C ya Soul."

"C ya man." we said our goodbyes and walked separate ways. On the way back, I HAD TO pass by Kid's house, just to get home. Right when I passed the door, I hard a door open, I looks in the direction the sound came from. Standing there was an EXTREMELY pissed Kid.

"Oh _Soul _is back." he said with venom. I looked into his eye and saw anger and hatred. He walked up to me with deadly calm. Uh oh. I tried to back away, but I couldn't move. He punched me in the face, you could hear my nose dislocate and my nose started bleeding.

"Maka trusted you and you broke that trust. Why should we consider you a friend? Tell me why. Right when he was going to kick the place where the sun don't shine, Liz, his girlfriend came running out.

"Kid don't hurt him!" his foot stopped an inch away.

"Why? He needs to feel the pain Maka did."

Kid calm down, let him explain everything."

"Fine." Kid picked me up and carried me into his house. Liz ran into the kitchen and grabbed ice pack. When she came back into the livng room, she went over to where i was sitting. She punched me in the nose and it went back into place. She cleaned up the blood and gave me the icepack. I put on my face. Liz pointed at me with a menacing look in her eye.

"Explain. Now." She demanded. I explained everything.

"I don't believe it." They said in unison.

"Do you guys really think that I am that type of person?" They tapped their chins. They shook their head. I raised my eyebrows, my expression saying , Do you believe me now?

"Can you guys help me find her, please. I need your help."

"Fine. We will help. Now go home and sleep." I nodded and Kid led me to the door. He waved goodbye. I waved back and he closed the door. That night I slept with a smile on my face, dreaming of all the possible futures of me finding Maka.

* * *

**Okay, maybe I lied, sort of. It is one of my longest. Now remember, I am looking for that beta reader! Until next time!**

**-Doro-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo Hullo Everyone! How have you been? I feel SO BAD for ditching. I am glad for the support some people have been giving me. Schools is just giving me more homework by the week... Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter** 6 Maka's Time at the Mall!**

Maka's POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. There sitting on the counter was a big glass of orange juice, bacon, and eggs. I walked to the table and ate slowly chewing.

"How did you sleep last night?" I turned around and saw that the voice was Serena.

"Oh. It was absolutely wonderful, the pillows and blankets were softer that silk and the bed was just the way I liked it." I cheerfully said. She smiled and told me that that was good and also told me to go get ready to go to the mall. I finished my breakfast and skipped up the stairs to my room. I walked it to the master bathroom, and saw that all my needed supplies, except for clothes were there. I brushed my teeth, my hair, and my face. I had just noticed my cheeks were tear stained. I heard Serena call for me, so I dryed my face and ran ran downstairs. There Serena stood in a tight magenta dress and she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep!" We walked to the front door and I saw that there was a large shoe rack with many she's on it. I gaped at the sight. There were all sorts of shoes. High heels, flats, anything you could think of. I raced over and grabbed a pair of blue flats. When I put my foot in, the shoe was comfortable, very comfortable. Life was going to be better than it ever was. Serena came up behind me.

"How do they feel and fit?"

"The shoes feel so soft and they fit perfectly." I said with a sigh of content. She nodded. I walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was a tall man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Mistress Maka, are you ready to go?" He motioned towards the black limo behind him. I gaped at the sight and nodded. He lead Serena and me to the car. He opened the door and closed it behind us. Serena and I buckled our seat belts and turned on the radio.

"What station Maka?" Serena questioned. I pondered for a second.

"Hm.. Z 100 please." Serena nodded and went to the radio station.

The first sing that was on was one of my favorites Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarckson. It was midway through the song, so it didn't last long.

The next song was Warrior by Demi Lovato. I knew the song pretty well, so I sang along with it.

This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

After listening to song, I didn't feel so sad anymore. I also realized I had grown feelings for Soul. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Serena told me that we had gotten to the mall. The man in the black suit opened the car door for us. Serena and I stepped out. The mall was really nice, there were fountains here and there with some flowers too.

~Time Skip~

After getting bags and bags of clothes and accessories we finally decided to leave. Serena told me to wait a minute while she called the limo driver. When I nodded something got my attention out of the corner of my eye. I waited for Serena to finish the call. When she finally hung up, I excitedly asked her if I could have karate loessons. She nodded. When the limo got to the front of the mall, we told him where to go and he drove us there.

~Time Skip~

"So Maka Albarn, you would like to sign up for karate lessons?" Asked the black haired main sitting in front of me. I nodded. He motioned for Serena and me to sign the sign up sheet and consent form. We all said our goodbyes and left the dojo, well except for the man.

in the car there was a thick silence.

"So Maka, tomorrow you will be attending your new high school."

"Yay! Which one?" I hoped that there wouldn't be people like Soul and Tori.

"Midwood High School." I smiled happily.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

**Ok bunnies! Longest chapter yet! I still need beta readers, come on people! Let the asks come in! Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission SoMa

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I lost all my files for this long chappie. *tears* So I had to start over... Crona, Tsubaki, and Patty will be in this chappie! Anyways, I am back, I'll try to get these chappies longer! Also, still looking for beta readers! Please tell your friends/readers/followers/favoriters about this story! Thx!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, if I did, Maka and Soul would be together!**

* * *

Chapter 7

~Soul's POV~

We walked into Kid's house, the moment Liz, Kid, and I walked in there, we noticed Patty drawing giraffes on the walls. She turned around to greet us, but when she saw me, she looked very angry.

"Get over here bastard. I am gonna break your neck like I would break a giraffe's." She said darkly. Liz laughed nervously.

"Hey, uh, Patty, why don't you go draw more giraffes?"

"Fine." I heard her walk away darkly muttering about breaking necks.

"Make sure you draw them symmetrically!" Kid shouted after her.

"I am going to go call Crona, Black*Star, and Tsubaki over." Liz said worriedly. Kid motioned for us to sit down on his couch. We sat there in awkward silence until Liz came back."Crona and Ragnorok will be here soon, but all I got in response from Black*Star was, 'YOUR GOD AND HIS GODDESS WILL COME AT THE TIME OF THEIR CHOOSING!',so yeah. I am going to go make tea."

"Make sure all the cups have an even amount!" Kid shouted after her. Liz groaned in exasperation. By the way she groaned I could tell she was rolling her eyes. After a couple minutes of silence, Kid and I heard a quiet knock on the door.

Kid went to open the door. I came up behind Kid.

"Hello Crona. Hello Ragnorok. Please come in." Crona muttered a small hi, and he gave me a death glare. Ragnorok walked over to me.

"Maka was really nice, and she always gave me candy, you bastard, you better be nice to her in the future." He growled so only I could hear. Crona, Kid, and I sat on the couches while Ragnorok stood in a corner with his arms crossed.

"Tea's done!" Liz announced while carrying the tea tray into the symmetrical living room. She set down the tea tray and sat down with everyone else, well except Ragnorok.

At that exact moment, we heard a door crash down. We all sweat-dropped. We knew exactly who it was. Black*Star and his girlfriend, Tsubaki. I saw Kid with a horrified look on his face.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU RUINED THE SYMMETRY!" He yelled angrily. Tsubaki stepped up.

"Sorry Kid, we'll pay for the replacement." That seemed to calm Kid down.

Liz poured tea out for everyone and passed out the cups. Patty came downstairs and sat down next to Crona.

"Now for the matter at hand." Kid said. He sounded like a frickin' judge. "Soul about what happened between you and Maka, please explain."

I recapped the events and everyone's eyes, except for Black*Star's, widened after finding out about the truth.

"Soul, your god has decided to call this mission SoMa." Everyone grinned. I groaned. SoMa was the silly couple name for Maka and me because everyone said we'd look 'cute' together.

"Really guys?" Black*Star gave me a thumbs up.

"Anyways we must form a plan for mission SoMa."

I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay here is the chappie, hope you like it! Please make sure to follow me on Tumblr mewmewkitties! I have a Soul Eater blog I will post one-shots, quotes and etc there. BTW The one-shots will get here after I post them on Tumblr. The one-shot I am working on right now is called Soul Sweet Serenade (It's SoMa, duh). Okay sayonara for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. I feel bad about this but, I am stopping this fanfic. I AM SO SORRY! But please do read my other story, A Slight Misunderstanding. Again, I am sorry, by the River Styx and the Unbreakable Vow shall I ever abandon another fic. Thank you for sticking with me for the past chapters. Sayonara!**


End file.
